


Insecurities

by The_Fic_Bot_TM



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fic_Bot_TM/pseuds/The_Fic_Bot_TM
Summary: After the Stalker incident Nick can't go to sleep without checking his whole place for intruders or out of place things. He can't help feeling embarrassed about it the first time Greg stays over.





	Insecurities

They’d been making out like teenagers, huddled together on the couch, next to empty pizza boxes and half empty bottles of beer. It was perfect. He hadn’t felt this happy and careless in- a long time, Nick realized. On top of him Greg hummed contentedly against his lips. “Hmm, Nicky?” he drawled between kisses, “Wanna take this to the bedroom?” He pulled back an inch and wriggled his eyebrows at Nick. Pushing up on his elbows Nick used his upper body to push Greg gently up off him.

Greg scrambled to his feet and extended his hand to pull Nick up and into another kiss. Disentangling himself from Greg Nick licked his lips and smiled. “Why don’t you go ahead to the bathroom and I’ll lock up real quick?” He’d practiced his routine with everyone he’d taken home since- _Crane_. He cringed inwardly at the reason he felt so unsafe in his own four walls, still a year later. He hated his inability to forgo this habit, even when he had someone over – especially when he had someone over.

Thankfully Greg didn’t ask and just went ahead, leaving Nick to go about his daily check-up of every single lock and window, every corner and closet. He was just about to close the ceiling lid leading up to the attic when a sound behind him made him jump.

“Whatcha doin’ up there?” Greg asked with curious amusement in his voice. Caught in embarrassment Nick’s hand went to the back of his neck and he quietly muttered something about _night time routines _and _jus’ making sure, _ while climbing down his chair.

Stepping up behind him Greg wrapped his arms around Nick’s middle and kissed his shoulder blade. “You done or do you need some help?” he asked, seemingly understanding what Nick had not been able to explain to him. He swallowed uneasily. “I’m uh... done,” he provided quietly before turning around in Greg’s embrace.

“Good, because I’m really excited to be sleeping in Nick Stokes’ bed tonight.” Greg grinned from ear to ear and Nick couldn’t help mirroring his expression. “Just let me brush my teeth first,” he said, relief and joy overbearing the lingering discomfort of his nightly security round.

When he returned he found Greg propped up on the pillow, a sly smile on his face. Wasting no time he climbed in next to him and shut off the bedside lamp. In the dark Greg’s hands found his hips and pulled him on top of his half naked body.

“So, you do that every night?” Nick swallowed, not ready for a conversation facing his deepest fears and troubles.

“Uh-huh,” he mumbled before leaning down, attempting to distract Greg. “That’s- hmmm,” Greg hummed as Nick started sucking on his pulse point, “I’m just,” he tried again, but Nick’s hands roaming across his chest seemed to get the job done quite efficiently. “Stop talking,” Nick told him anyway, just to bring home his point.

Greg’s hands went to frame his face, holding him off just barely.

“I just want you to know that I don’t find this weird or anything,” Greg finally managed to put his sentence together, “like… I get it, okay? You seemed embarrassed about it but you don’t-” Nick cut him off with a kiss. “I appreciate that, Greggo, but I really don’t wanna talk about it now.”

Greg’s hand raked gently through his hair. “Okay,” he said and pulled him down to kiss him again.


End file.
